Family Crisis
by wittlemika
Summary: Kyoko is going to star in a movie with sho? And now, out of no where, shes got a brother! Whats happened 2 her life and how on earth is she going 2 deal with it? Will anyone help her?
1. Chapter 1

**ok im totally new at this and this is my first ever fanfic! i hope you all like it =D o ya and sadly i dont own skip beat! or any of the characters except the ones that i just made up. but if i did own skip beat i would have totally made myself a character and made sho fall in love with me xD**

* * *

chapter 1

"I'M LATEEEE!!!!!" yelled kyoko as she ran down the halls of LME in her bright pink jumpsuit that she despised ever so much._ Why didn't anyone wake me up? I was supposed to meet Sawara for a new job offer today! And now im late!!!! O no this is not good at all. I was supposed to meet him at 8:00 and now its-_ she looked at her watch_._ "8:35 !!!!!!!!!!" she screeched aloud making the people around her stop to wonder if the noise they heard was and animal dieing or somthing.

At lightning speed kyoko made her was to sawara's office sweating and huffing and puffing air out of her mouth. "sorry... im late.... alarm clock.... didnt work... no1 ... woke..... me up," she panted as sawara looked up. "its ok dont worry about it. Now about this new job" he smiled getting straight to the point. "When i saw this i instantly knew that u would die to play this role! The director and his manager was practically begging me to get you to do this role. As soon as i saw the character you would be playing and the person you would be playing it with, i new immediately that u would want the job and acepted it right away! The president also said that this movie would be great to help u recover your missing love because this is partly a love story" he said quickly and excitedly as he smiled and handed her the envelope. He couldnt wait to see the look on her face. Shed fall in love with it immediately! And once she found out who her co-star would be shes be so happy shed worship at his feet if he asked.

kyoko's POV

_his manager? whos manager??_ she wondered as she opened the envelope, but all thoughts of her mystery manager and employer disappeared as soon as she saw the words written on the paper. She was going to be a princess Mia. A beautiful princess who every1 loved except for her fathers new wife who despised her and lock her up in the top of a castle. Mia escaped the castle and trys to find her way home but its not as easy as it seems. On the way she meets a prince and other friends who help her find her way bac. It was perfect !! a little to perfect.

"im a princess?" she asked to make sure. "yes" smiled sawara. "a nice, beautiful princess. not a mean nasty one right?"she asked raising her eyebrows. "yes. nice and beautiful," grinned sawara. "and i get to were beautiful make up and a beautiful wig?" she asked anxiously. "yes and yes" he said as his grin widened. Finding nothing wrong with the role she leapt with joy and tightly hugged sawara. "o thank you, thank you, thank you. now im going to be a princess and live with fairys and animals and marry my prince and we'll all live happily ever after !!" she said with sparkles in her eyes as sawara sweat dropped.

"You havent seen the best part." he said grinning ear to ear reminding kyoya of the Cheshire cat from Alice wonderland. _how on earth could you make this any better its already all ive ever dreamed of_ wondered kyoyo. sawara guessed what she was thinking and pointed to a spot on the paper grinning even wider. This was it! this was when she was going to scream out in joy! he thought. But boy was he wrong. Did she scream? yes. was it in joy? defiantly not.

normal POV

"WHAT !!!!! -"she screeched as all her demons came out and pined sawara to the wall. "IS THIS!!!!!!" she growled her face showing nothing but anger and hatred.

What happened? wondered sawara. maybe she didnt read it right. yea thats it ! he thought. "kyoko. you read it wrong. It says right there-" he tried to point but kyoko's demonds were still pining him to the wall making to impossible for him to move. "that your co-star will be none other that ... SHO FUWA!!" he smiled, but his smile disappeared at once as he saw her the fire in her eyes and her face light up with even more fury. Why was she behaving like this? Didnt she love sho ? Isent that why she even started acting in the first place? Sometimes kyoko made no sense to him at all.

"I QUIT." she stated as her face was only inches away from his. She didnt yell it , didnt whisper it , just stated it , and thats what made sawara feel like he should just kill himself right then and there to avoid kyoyos wrath. "y-you c-c-cant ky-kyoyo" he stuttered, "i already ac-acepted." "ARRRGGG!!!!!!" she yelled out in frustration as her demonds let go of sawara and she banged her head against the wall at least 5 times before walking out the door and slamming it hard on her way out. Sawara slid down the wall and onto the floor breathing hard. Could he have been wrong about the reason why kyoyo started acting? Could it be that it was because she hated sho and not because she liked him?

"Arg, i've got to stop getting involved with that girl, she only makes my head hurt."

* * *

meanwhile

A large black, stretched limousine drove into front of LME and an old man with silver hair stepped out and walked briskly to the back door. He opened the door and out of the back seat stepped out a boy with jet black hair and as he took off his sun glasses revealed a set of vivid green eyes, about 12 or 13 years old. he eyed the building suspiciously and then finally said, " Fujioka, are you sure this is the place?" he asked addressing the older man.

"yes master yuki, im positive, this is the address your mother mentioned and i also have her house address if you'd like to go there first," he replied with great respect.

"That monster is not my mother! she never was and she never will be. The only thing she ever did was give birth to me and im pretty sure she regrets that to, Fujioka." he stated sourly, His voice sounded professional, as if he was a business man on a bad day. And there was something about the boys aura and the air around him that felt old. As if he wasent a kid anymore but a grown man.

"my apologies master yuki, it slipped," replied the man solemnly.

"i understand. Please dont let i happen again." said the boy as he stared up at the building. "So this is where my sister is. hmp. i wonder what shes like. Probably a snotty, mean, perfectionist, who only knowns how to show anger, just like her mother." he snorted. "Kyoko Mogami huh. this will be intresting."

* * *

**A/n: kk guys how was it so far?? thanx for taking the time to read it !! i no the chapter was kinda short but i didnt no if it was any good soo plzz review!! i wanna no every1's opinion !!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Judging from the review, my storry sux ! lol u no ..... what dont kill me can only make me stronger lmao ! Anywayz, thanx 4 the reveiws even if the were all Criticizing me. Its ok though because its good Criticism ! I'm gunna try and make this chapter better for every1 and you'll find out more about yuki! As you can see im not the best speller and i aplogize but plz try and bear with me =D**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Stupid Sho. No. Not stupid Sho, stupid Shotaro!! Yea that's right I said Shotaro!!" muttered Kyoko as she vigorously stuck pins into her Sho doll.

"Figures, the one time I get to play the princess, he has to be my prince. Why did this happen." she sighed as she looked around her room and saw pictures of Sho everywhere (most of which were doodle on with back marker)._ Maybe I shouldn't have walked out on Sawara like that. He was only trying to do what was best for me, and besides, with this job I'll be able to show Sho how much I've improved. I'll steal his spotlight and make him beg beneath my feet !! _Those where her last thoughts as she put away the doll and slipped into her bed for a good nights sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

* * *

"Master Yuki, I apologize for today again," said Fujioka at the diner table. Today they had gone to LME to search for Yuki's sister only to find out that she had stormed out only a few minutes before they had arrived. Although Yuki didn't show it, Fujioka had known him long enough to tell that he was a little disappointed.

"For the fifth time, Fujioka it's ok. We'll just find her tomorrow," he replied eyeing the Brussels sprouts laying on his plate.

"About that. I've found out that she will be shooting a movie tomorrow at 8:00 am and knowing you, if you don't go to bed right now, you wont be able to wake up in time tomorrow." said Fujioka as he got up and started to clear the dishes from the table.

"Oh come on Fujioka! It's only 12:30. It's not that late."

Fujioka sighed as he turn on the tap to wash the dishes. "Most kids your age go to bed at 10." Yuki was very mature for his age, but sometimes he acted like he was in kindergarten.

"But I'm not most kids," he muttered.

Once again Fujioka sighed. This had always been a touchy subject that he tried to avoid most of the times. "Master Yuki, you know that's not true."

"I'm _different_, and you know it. I've always been _different_," he replied. "Good night Fujioka. I'm going to bed." And without another word Yuki made his way to his bedroom.

_Different_. He hated that word. He had always been _different. _It was the reason why he couldn't play with other kids or even go to school when he was little. "They could hurt him."…. "What if he caught a disease?" That was all he had ever heard growing up. So instead of playing with other children his age he had to play with his fathers maids, and instead of going to school like a normal boy, he was home schooled by the finest tutors his father could hire. But there were also the "_good"_ comments. The comments like "You must be proud of your son."…. "What a smart boy,"…. "So he'll be taking over the business when he turns 14?" Those statements were even worst. They were worst because they reminded him of what he had thought he had to live up to. What he had thought he had to do in a couple of months when he turned 14, because he was his fathers only heir. But he was wrong, they were all wrong. He wasent his fathers only child. There was somone else. Kyoko Mogami.

o0o0o0o0

* * *

The next day Kyoko got up and made her way toward the shooting area full of confidence. _I'm going to be calm. I'm going to do a great job. _Today they were going to be shooting at a beautiful park and she was hoping that the peaceful scenery would help take her mind off of Sho and on her role.

"Mogomi-chan !" said a familiar voice and as Kyoko turned around she saw Shoko, Sho's manager.

" Oh Shoko, its nice to see you again," smiled Kyoko.

"I'm glad you're here, I wasn't sure if you were going to come because… well you know." smiled Shoko. " But I'm glad you did. Have you met the director yet?"

"No I haven't, but I've heard that he was really popular among girls."

Shoko laughed as she lead Kyoko towards a group of people under the shade of a large tree. The park was busy with people setting up cameras and looking at their roles. As they reached the group a man wearing a muscle shirt and cargo pants turned around. He had black hair and soft brown eyes and a face that made him look like he stepped right out of a fashion magazine.

"Director Hoshina, this is -" started Shoko.

" Kyoko Mogami!" shouted the fashion magazine man as he clamped his hands around Kyoko's. "I'm director Hoshina and I've been wanting to meet you ever since I saw you playing Mio! But of course I picked you to play this part because of you obvious beauty!"

He stated happily.

"Thank you." replied a smiling Kyoko. She had never before been called beautiful when she was wearing no make up so it was kind of a wonderful shock for her.

"I know you'll be great! You're an amazing actor and I'm proud to be working with you!" said director hoshina with stars in his eyes.

"No, No!! _I'm_ proud to be working with _you_ !" shouted Kyoko as she bowed her head repetaedly in respect and embarrassment.

"NO IM THE PROUD ONE !"

"NO ME"

"ME !" yelled the director stubbornly as the people around them sweat dropped at how immature the two were, fighting like little children over candy.

When the two finally stopped arguing about which one was more proud to be working with the other, Kyoko went to change.

o0o0o0o

* * *

When kyoko stepped out of the changing room there was a chorus of "ooo's" and "awe's". She was simply beautiful. She had on a long , black, straight, wig, and a light blue dress that complemented her crystal blue contacts.

"You look stunning!" compliments Shoko. "Just wait until Sho sees this."

Sho? Where was he. He was her co-star and yet she hadn't seen him all day, (Not that it was a bad thing), but she had to ask.

"Where is he anyways?" she questioned.

" Oh it doesn't matter." she replied. " Probably out by the lake doing some thinking. He's been doing a lot of that lately. Ever since he heard that you'd be the star in this movie"

"Star! Ha Ha Ha!" laughed Kyoko's demons as they threatened to come out. So he's scared. He's probably down by the lake thinking, "What am I going to do she's going to beat me," laughed Kyoko inwardly, but stopped midway. She felt something. Something abnormally detestable comming her way. She shook her head trying to get rid of this horrible feeling. It wasn't anything, she tried to convince herself, and when she almost succeeded into tricking herself she felt someone breathing down her back and she froze.

"Hey. Long time no see," said a voice she recognized and detested.

She wiped around and backed away. She wasn't going to let him get to her. Not today ! She was determined. "Yeah. Long time… no see," she replied through grinded teeth, as she took out her script and pretended to be concentrating hard on it.

Sho, not falling for her act, lowered his face down onto her shoulder and began reading off her script aloud.

Kyoko dropped the script right away and back off. "YOUUUU!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE !! YOU… YOU… YOU DEVIL !!!" yelled Kyoko as she pulled out seals to ward off spirits and waved them in front of Sho as he sweat dropped.

_Still as stupid as ever huh, _thought Sho as he watched Kyoko, who was desperately waving the seals around in failed hopes of warding Sho off. _But then again that's what makes her... her._ Laughed Sho.

_"_YOU DEVIL! DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY, HUH DO YOU !!!" yelled Kyoko as the day continued normaly, Well as normal as it could get with Sho and Kyoko in the same area.

_0o0o0o0_

* * *

The day continued smoothly. It was hard at first for Kyoko to say her lines with Sho, she kept replacing the words "he" "you" or "Shien (which was the name of Sho character)," With the word "devil," but at the end it all worked out fine. She was so absorbed in her role that she forgot Sho was playing her other half, and when she did remember it was him, she tricked herself into thinking he was her fairy prince "corn." Yes. Every thing was going just fine, until…

"Hello my name is Yuki Kiwa and this is my butler, Fujioka. I'm here to see Kyoko Mogami." said Yuki as he spoke to one of the security guards blocking the gates, which was the only way into the park.

"I'm sorry, but we're not authorized to let anyone in." replied a fat guard on the left.

Yuki smiled, "But I'm family. Kyoko… she's my sister." Sister… the word felt strangely addictive once it left his tongue. The guard Fat guard, didn't look convinced. There was something about the boy that made him shiver. Even thought the boy smiled there was a cold air to it. A sort of indifference that he didn't like.

"Oh I see, well then, I guess it couldn't hurt to let the little boy see his big sister," said the skinny guard on the right.

The fat guard looked a little hesitant but finally allowed the two in, but only on the condition that he went with them. As the three walked towards the shooting area they saw Kyoko performing. She looked… beautiful, Yuki thought in surprise. Nothing like her mother but more like… his father…her father… _their father_. It was weird, but for the first time in his life, Yuki felt like he belonged. Belonged with _her_. But it wasn't true! He didn't belong. He never would, because he was…_ different._

The three made their way towards the director. And the guard tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but these two are here to see Miss. Kyoko Mogami."

The director held up his finger indicating that he had heard him but didn't want to take his eyes off of the performance. And Yuki could see why. The way kyoko acted, it made people want to watch, and never want it to be over, but reluctantly the two pulled their eyes away.

"Yes. What is it?" asked the director cheerfully. He seemed to be in a good mood.

"Well these two have come here to see Miss. Kyoko Mogami. This one...," he said pointing to Yuki. "claims to be her brother, and the other the butler." he replied. He still didn't quit trust the boy and his emotionless eyes.

"Oh, is he! Well this is a great honor! Kyoko's little brother! And I must say, you 2 look quit alike," said the director enthusiastically as he shook Yuki's hand.

Alike? We look… alike? Thought Yuki. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't quit describe, because he had never quit felt it. What was it … pride? Was he proud that he was related to her? No it couldn't be! The Kiwa's had no pride for any1 but themselves ! That was what his father had taught him since he was little. You could say that it was their family motto. He shook his head to clear his mind and put out the emotion that he had felt.

"Well then, let me get her! We're done this shot anyways. Kyoko sure is an excellent actor. You must be proud of her," smiled the director as he turned around and yelled "CUT! That was amazing! And you didn't throw anything at Sho this time Kyoko, I'm so proud of you!"

Kyoko shook her head in what seemed like embarrassment and there was a tint of red on her cheeks, then she smiled.

Sho's Pov

Was she embarrassed? Thought Sho furiously as he looked at the director. He didn't no when this had started but he was starting to feel strangely…. Protective! Yes. That was the word. He was beginning to fell strangle protective of Kyoko.

Kyoko's pov

Stupid Sho! Thought Kyoko. She had shook her head to try and get rid of her anger and then smiled at the director

Normal pov

"Kyoko, your brother and the butler have come here to see you," smiled the director as he dragged Yuki and Fujioka towards Kyoko and Sho.

"Brother?" asked both Kyoko and Sho in surprise.

"Sorry director but I don't have a broth…" she trailed off as she noticed Yuki for the first time and somthing inside of her clicked.

* * *

**Cliff hanger !! lmao i always wanted to do one of those xD anywayz i hope a did alot better on this chappter than the last! Reviews plzzz!! nedda know if im doing any good.**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY !! Next chapter !! Thanx every1 4 the awsome reviews =D I hope this chapter turns out good.**

* * *

"Sorry director but I don't have a broth…" she trailed off as she noticed Yuki for the first time and something inside of her clicked. It was as if she had just seen an old friend she had long forgotten… but that made no sense. She never had any real friends except, corn and Sho (well not really Sho). And the boy looked strangely familiar. His hair, his face, everything except for his eyes looked like … _her? _

"Kyoko doesn't have a brother," came Sho's emotionless voice.

"Huh? But that cant be right," replied the director. " Kyoko, is he your brother … or maybe a relative, you two look to much alike not to be related."

"I .. well no … umm maybe… relative?," murmerd Kyoko not knowing what to say. This was too strange, but she was sure she didn't have a brother.

"Eh hem." coughed Fujioka. "May I be so kind as to explain?"

By now there was a crowd. Everyone was gathered around Kyoko, and the strange visitors. Everyone wanted to know what was going on.

"Maybe it would be best if you 3 went to the changing rooms to talk," said the director eyeing the crowd that had gathered.

"Make that 4," said Sho. "I'm going too."

Kyoko was to deep in concentration to argue with Sho but Yuki voiced her opinion as if he could read her mind.

"And why must you go too?" he asked, his eyes as cold and calculating as ever as he looked over Sho. "It doesn't look as if your anyone important to her and you have no business poking your nose into our family affairs."

"Family affairs?" asked Sho trying his best to mask his anger. "Kyoko _has_ no family! And I hope your not referring to that excuse of a mother who left her," as soon as the words left his mouth he new he would regret saying them, as he looked over to Kyoko. He has just forced her to remember.

Flashback

"Mom .. Where are you going," asked a young Kyoko with pigtails. "Mom?"

A women with long black hair glared at her child and walked towards the door.

"Mom!!" Cried Kyoko. "Don't go, I'll do better in school! Please don't go," but the women kept walking. Kyoko ran towards her mother and grabbed her dress not letting go.

The women turn around and slapped Kyoko so hard she let go and fell onto the floor crying. And that was the last time Kyoko had ever seen her mother.

Flashback ends

"Let's .. let's go," said Kyoko as she walked towards the changing room suddenly, with Sho on her trail.

Yuki glared at Sho one last time before he and Fujioka followed.

o0o0o0o0o

* * *

The changing room was big. Costumes hanged everywhere, and in front of a huge vanity mirror laid tons of makeup, that would have made Kyoko jump for joy anytime except for now.

"So who are you?" asked Sho roughly.

"My name is Fujioka. I'm Master Yuki's personal butler at the Kiwa household, and this is master Yuki Kiwa," replied Fujioka giving Sho disdainful side glace and bowing in respect to Kyoko. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Ever since I found out about you, I've been looking forward to meeting you."

Sho rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant. I meant, what business do you have with Kyoko?"

"I really don't think that's any of your business," said Yuki, who had been staring at Kyoko the whole time, and vice versa.

"Now, now master Yuki. Use your manners?" said Fujioka. " This boy.." he pointed to Sho. "Is Shotaro Fuwa. His family had been taking care of Miss Kyoko since your mother left her. Well.. at least they _had _been taking care of her."

"She's _not_ my mother," growled Yuki takeing his eyes off of Kyoko.

"HOW DO YOU NO MY NAME !" yelled an angry Sho.

"I have my sources, I now no everything that is related to Miss. Kyoko," Fujioka sighed. He didnt like what this sho boy had done to Kyoko and he was beginning to like him less and less as he spoke.

"Umm," said Kyoko and got everyone's attention. Ever since they had entered the changing room Kyoko hadn't said anything. Kyoko took a deep breath. She was in control.

"Ok." she said with confidence and turned to Sho. "Sho, keep your mouth shut! Yuki.. That is you name right?" she paused as Yuki nodded. "Ok, Yuki, stop glaring at Sho and the same goes to him. And Fujioka pleases explain clearly who you two are, what relationship you have with me, and what business you have here."

Everyone was stunned, but got over the shock of a confident Kyoko quickly and did as she told.

"Very well Miss. Kyoko." replied Fujioka. "Like I said before, I am Fujioka. I'm Master Yuki's personal butler at the Kiwa household. The Kiwa household is owned by your father Mamoru and, more or less, your mother Saena Kiwa, madden name, Saena Mogami. They are also both Yuki's parents, witch makes Yuki your brother."

"But that cant be true," replied Kyoko plainly. "My fathers dead."

"And who told you that?" asked Fujioka.

"Well…," Kyoko thought hard. Then she realized the answer. No one. No one had told her that her father was dead, she just assumed it on her own. But that also made no sense. If he wasn't dead y didn't anyone tell her? And Yuki couldn't possible be her brother. He was what… 12... 13 years old? That would only be a 4 or 5 year difference and her mom left her when she was five almost six years old. It made no sense. If what they were saying was the truth then…

"_Your_ mom was pregnant with me when she was still with you." stated Yuki plainly as if he had read her mind.

No. That made no sence. It wasent true!!

"Then y did she leave? Why didn't she take me with her," Kyoko snapped. "Your all crazy! This makes no sense !" She couldn't take it anymore! This couldn't be the truth. Whoever said that telling the truth was always better then telling a lie was wrong! There was no way this could be the truth. But deep in her heart somewhere she new they were telling the truth. Maybe it was the piercing look in Yuki's eyes that made it all clear. But she couldn't take it, so she ran.

She ran out of the changing room, Out of the shooting area, she ran out of the gate, she didn't no where she was running to, _anywhere but here, _she thought, not noticing that there was a some one following her. As she ran, she came across a carnival with a big ferries wheel and stopped. A ferries wheel. That would take her mind off of things.

She searched in her pocket for money as the person approached her from behind, reached thier arm out and grabbed her.

* * *

**Hmmm that didnt turn out as good as i wanted =( sorry guys its kind of a dissapointment. But i'll make the next chapter better hopfully! **


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY!!! Chapter 44444444444 !!! Everybody clap your hands XD lmao! anywayz hope its good lmao. **

**(i just notice i always say that. I akllways say "Hope its good" or "Hope u like it" maybe i should stop doing that :l **

* * *

She searched in her pockets for money as the figure approached her from behind, reached its arm out and grabbed her.

"Oh sorry, am I in your way?" she asked still searching through her pockets paying little attention to the hands on her arms. "You can just go in front of me."

"Really." sighed the voice as it let go of her arms. "Someone could kidnap you and you'd probably think they were taking you out for ice cream."

Wait a second. She'd heard that voice before, and sure enough, as she turned around, she saw Yuki standing behind her calmly.

For a second they just stood there in silence staring at each other until, " For a kid your age, you sure do run fast," said Kyoko.

"Ha," smirked Yuki. "I was only jogging. You run pretty slow."

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?," asked Kyoko as her demons flew toward Yuki.

"Humph, Interesting," said Yuki unafraid, not even flinching. He grabbed one of her demons in his bear hands and stared at it intently as it stared back. As he stared at the demon with his emotionless, calculating eyes, it began to squirm and try to get away. "What's it doing?" he asked his eyes not leaving the squirming demon once.

"I.. I don't know. I've never seen one act like that before… WAIT! You can see it?" she asked surprised.

"Of course. It's in my hand… y?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know. There's only one person who'd been able to see them before, and he was kind of…" she trailed off as she remembered her times with Shieno. "A creep. Everyone else just …. I dunno….feels it."

" interesting.." he trailed off as the demons gave out a loud shriek before sizzling in his hand and sweating really hard, before it vaporized. "Does it always do that?" he asked as he wiped his hands on his jeans.

"NO. They've never done that before! Well of course they do that when Tsuruga-kun smiles, but that's only when its his really bright melting smile, but they've never done it quit like that." she replied amazed.

"I see," said Yuki uninterestedly. "Well then .." he said as he walked up to the ticket salesman as if he owned the carnival and asked for 2 tickets. After he entered the carnival he stopped and turned around and said, "well..? Aren't you coming?"

"Uh.. Yeah," muttered Kyoko as she followed him in. As they started to walk around Yuki asked the strangest question Kyoko had ever heard coming from a boy of his age.

"So… what do you do here?" he murmured looking in a different direction and Kyoko could have sworn she saw a bit of pink on his checks. And although he tried to hide it, Kyoko could tell he embarrassed.

"Have you… Have you never been to a carnival before?" she asked.

"Of.. Of course I have!" he said defensively as Kyoko gave him a questioning look.

"Well Maybe … kind of… I COULD'VE IF I WANTED TO!"

"Oh.. Y not?" she asked as she spotted one of her favorite games. Catch the fish. "oo!! Common!" she grinned happily as she dragged Yuki to the game, her question long forgotten. "Have you ever played this before?"

" No.." whispered Yuki quietly avoiding Kyoko's eyes.

Kyoko smiled. He was cute. Of course he tried to act mature and seemed like he didn't care, but something told her he was exactly the opposite deep down.

"Well i'll teach you,' she smiled as she paid the lady behind the stall. "See. First you take paddle and you scoop it up like this, trying to catch a fish," she explained as she showed him. It took her nearly 10 minutes to get one fish, while Yuki watch in fascination, although he tried to hide it. "Here you try!" she grinned as she held up her fish proudly and gave Yuki then paddle.

It took Yuki only a few seconds to catch his first fish, and only a minute and a half to catch six more. By then, the lady at the table was beginning to get a bit angry and tried to shoo Yuki away, but failed when Yuki flashed her an intense glare, witch sent her back into a corner with a frightened expression.

"I know! Yuki why don't we go play another game! You're way to good at this one,and while were at it we can go on some rides." she smiled as she pulled him away from the table and heard the lady sigh with relief as the left.

After that they played some other game and rode some rides. They played the ring toss, been bag toss, miniature golf, the dart game, rode the teacup ride, the helicopter ride, the bumper cars, the sky screamer and played Yuki's favorite game, the basket ball toss. Kyoko sucked at al the games and threw up on most of the rides while Yuki did amazing at all the games and wanted to ride each ride at least 5 more times.

When Yuki made his way back to the basketball toss the man at the table glared at him because he remembered Yuki winning all the time and almost running them out of busniss, Kyoko tried her best to drag Yuki away from it.

" But.. I..," whined Yuki as he got dragged away by Kyoko, but stopped when he realized he was whining. "I supposed you right." he said in a dignified voice as he straightened himself up, causing Kyoko to laugh.

"What's so funny!?" asked a rather crossed Yuki.

"ahaha… its nothing," laughed Kyoko.

Yuki raised his eyebrows and let out a angry grunt.

"It's only…Well I guess it's a little funny how hard you try to act like an adult." Kyoko laughed. "But you know, you don't have to when your around me." she finished, and she meant every word she said. Behind Yuki's cold façade there was something more. There was a little boy, scared and lost, and she wanted with all her heart to be there for him. She was having so much fun with him so far and she never wanted it to end. She wanted to show him thing that he had obviously not been able to see, do things with him that he had obviously not been able to do and most of all she wanted to be there for him. She felt like she knew him and she had never wanted to protect anyone this much in her life. It was an odd feeling but strangely… comforting.

Something in the tone of her voice made Yuki mad. He didn't no what it was but he didn't like it. It was a feeling that he'd never felt before… foreign .. Unknown… and he didn't like it! It was on the border of pity and another emotion he didn't quite understand.

"I don't need your pity!" he growled ejecting venom into ever syllable.

Kyoko was a little taken back. "That's not.. That's not what I meant," she said quickly.

"O yeah! that's not what you meant huh? Save it. I've heard it all before. Are you trying to say you don't feel sorry for me? Are you trying to say you don't want to _"help"_ me? Well save it! I've already had to many people try to _"help_" me so far." Even as the word left Yuki's mouth he knew they were all wrong. That wasn't the reason he was mad. He knew deep down, that the reason he was actually mad, was because his father hadn't used that voice on him for a long time. He didn't particularly care that his mother hadn't but his dad…

Flashback 

"Mr. Kiwa! Yuki is an exceptionally bright student! It amazing me! He's only 8 and he's already doing high school work!" said one of Yuki's many tutors as Yuki smiled widely his face raidiating with pride.

"I see. You may leave now." said Yuki's father ad the tutor exited the room.

"Did you hear that father!" yelled a enthusiastic Yuki.

"Hear what?" came Mr. Yuki's cold voice. "Where you asking me if I heard that my child, a Kiwa, At the age of 8, is _only_ learning high school level academics and not collage? " he asked. "If that was what you were asking, then yes. I heard."

Yuki's happy grinned drastically turned into a emotionless smile. "Sorry father." he said in his business like tone. "I'm falling behind in my studies and I'll try harder."

End of flash back

It wasn't always like that. Deep down he knew his father was a good man. There was a time, when he was very little, when his dad didn't care about grades, about being the best. There was a time, when his dad only cared about him. Him… and that sorry excuse he called a wife. But those were the good times. The times when his father hadn't been able to see through that women's mask. The times when he thought she was kind and loving. But those times were over and they were never coming back.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MENT!" yelled Kyoko earning stares from the people around here as she smiled sheepishly towards them then turned her attention back to Yuki. "That's not what I meant and you no it. I don't want to help you. You don't _need _help. But I do want to be there for you. After all you _are_ my brother." she said sternly not noticing what she had said.

Yuki stared at her, his mouth wide open. It was weird. It was the first time she had called him her brother. And as soon as the word left her mouth he believed them. He believed, now more than ever, that he was in fact her brother. And knowing that made him feel safe, loved, happy and a bunch of other emotions he had never felt before.

Realizing what she had just said Kyoko tried to change her words. "I mean, After all that's what you claim right. I mean … you know .. I wanna be there for even if you arent my brother." But it was to late, she knew as well as he did that she had called him her brother.

And although that made him feel happy, it made _her _feel horrible. She had just admitted that everything he had said was true. That her mother had left her while pregnant, that her father was alive, that she had a family she hadn't known about, and that she had a family that probably didn't want her.

But if they didn't want her, the only question that was left now was:

Why did Yuki and Fujioka came all the way to Tokyo to tell her about this, and what did they want from her?

* * *

**This stories pissing me off nothing turns out the way i want it!! grrrr!!!!GOD!! maybe this is just PMS on my part (yeah its that time of month) but really im getting a little mad. And hungry. Anywayz hope its good, (even though i no it isent). Bur I hope you like it. (even though i no u wont)**


	5. Chapter 5

****

I have a feeling that this is gunna be my best chapter ever !!!!!!!!!! =D lmao hope u like this chapter as much as i do xP

* * *

In america

"Is there something you haven't been telling me Saena?" asked a cold voice.

It was a warm afternoon and you could see the sun setting from out of the window of the large business office. The room was very large, plain, neat, and orderly. The walls were painted yellow giving it a beautiful glow as the sun bounced off it. There was a large window that took up all the space on the north wall and a big desk placed directly in front of the window. There were piles of papers sorted out neatly on the desk and 3 chairs in front of it. The room was occupied by 2 people. Behind the desk sat a man with his face to the window and he back turned against his guest. And sitting in the middle chair in front of the desk, was women with long black hair and a look of utmost disgust plastered on her face.

"I have no idea what your talking about Mamoru," replied the lady in sickly sweet voice as she ran her fingers through her hair.

The man finally turned around and faced the women, to revealed a face that you could easily mistake for a 20 year olds. He was in his late 40's but looked quite young, with his movie star looks, jet black hair, vivid green eyes, and calm nature. But at the moment he was anything but calm. His eyes burned with fury, his hands were clenched and shaking in anger, as his grim laughter filled the room.

"Don't make me laugh Saena," he spat. His sinister laughter subsiding only to be replace by scowl as he banged his fists against the surface of his desk "You know damn right what I'm talking about"

Saena's fake smile instantly disappeared and was converted back to a look of disgust, as she crossed her arms. "If you called me down here to accuse me of something I didn't do and not even have the decency to tell me what your accusing me of, then I'll be happy to leave." she said as she stood up.

"Your not going anywhere! I'm sick and tired of your games. And if I knew you were like this from the beginning I would have never married scum like you. You can drop the act. I no what your really like. I've given you so many chances because I didn't want to believe that you were actually like this, but this… THIS! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!" he yelled as tossed a couple photo's onto the desk.

Saena picked up the photo's and was surprised at what she saw. How on earth did he find out!?

The first picture was of a little girl with two black pigtails. A girl Saena could remember all to vividly.

In the second Picture the girl was older with the same long black hair that Saena had , a sweet smile plastered on her face, and in the corner of the picture you could see a boy with blond hair leaning against the wall looking somewhat annoyed. Saena also recognized the boy.

The third picture showed a big difference, the girl in the picture no longer had long black hair but short blond hair and the look in her eyes had changed. She seemed like a completely different person but Saena knew otherwise.

The last three pictures were from magazines. One was the front cover of the magazine with the subtitle "Dark Moon" and there was the same girl. She was defiantly different here. She had short black hair, a scar, and the look on her face could make a pro wrestler piss his pants.

Another showed the same girl, with a guy by her side. The girl had long bond hair, blue eyes, and an elegant dress on. It was entitled "The Prisoner PV." In this picture she looked liked the poster girl for beauty. The boy was familiar to. He was the same boy from the second picture and his parents were the people that she had left the girl with.

The last picture was an article from another magazine, talking about a show called "Box 'R'" and there she was again. Different... again. She looked like a model, she had all the curves in the right places and her eyes held a mischievous glint. There was only one word that could describe her in this picture. Sexy. She didn't look like someone you would want to mess with but she defiantly looked like someone you would want to go clubing with.

Saena sighed and dropped the pictures back onto the desk. How on earth did he find out?

"You hid this from me!" Mamoru yelled, his calm nature flying out the window. If you were to ask anyone in America if they had ever seen or heard of the millionaire Mamoru Kiwa getting so angry you could see his veins popping out of his head, they would have looked at you as if you were crazy. Kiwa's didn't angry, they got even. But that was obviously not the case in this situation. "And to think even Yuki knew before me. Did you know that Yuki's gone to TOKYO to find her? What if he gets lost? What if he gets hurt! Of course Fujioka has gone with him, but you never no what can happen in a foreign country! Saena, you took her away without me knowing. She grew up not knowing me! I continued my life not knowing her! What does she think?? Does she think she doesn't have a father? Does she think her family doesn't want her?? Saena do you realize what you've done? You've taken away one of the most important things to me, without me even knowing it existed.

"YOU TOOK AWAY OUR DAUGHTER!"

In every picture the girl looked like a totally different person and if Saena hadn't know better she wouldn't have thought they were the same. But of course she knew better. After all …. what kind of mother forgets her daughter.

* * *

The Carnival

The sun was setting, casting an orange glow as Yuki looked out the window of their cart. It was almost closing time for the carnival and Yuki and Kyoko were on their last ride, the Ferris wheel.

Yuki was staring out the window in complete awe as Kyoko stared, contemplating him.

Yuki was so busy looking out the window that he hadn't noticed Kyoko's strange behaver.

One minute she would be reaching out her hand about to touch him and the next she would start banging her hand against head. One minute she would be sitting quite calmly (the most normal), and the next minute her demons would be flying about and a purple aura would surround her.

Kyoko was facing an inner battle with herself and couldn't make up her mind.

__

Ask him!!

She cant ask him.

_Oh shut up !! _sneered her demons as a couple of them started taunting the angels, calling them names, and pulling their hair.

__

Ahhh leave us alone !!

__

Well now that they're gone you can ask him freely,

"Yeah?" he asked.

Kyoko cursed her demons under her breath. It was now or never.

"Why did you come here?" she asked.

"Because you ran away," he answered stupidly as he cocked his head to the side, as if to tell her that she was asking the most stupidest question ever heard. Kyoko sweat dropped.

"No I mean, why did you come _here, _to Tokyo?"

"Oh," replied Yuki. Why did he come to Tokyo? In all the excitement he had forgotten why he had came here, and now looking back on his reasoning, he found it incredibly vile. He couldn't tell her why he had came. After meeting her, spending time with her and talking to her, he couldn't possibly force her to do what he had wanted her to do in the beginning. So he had to lie, he had to say something, anything! Later in his life he regretted what he had said, it would have been better to tell the truth. It would have saved them alot of trouble. But what was done was done, and instead of telling the truth, what he said was,

"To bring you back home. To America," Yuki had no idea what possessed him to say such a thing. She couldn't go back to America with him it would be impossible. His father didn't even no she existed, he'd think Yuki was out of his mind if he told him that Kyoko was his daughter. The only person who would be able to convince him would be _that_ woman _. _That woman, being the one who gave birth to them. But she would never admit it. It would ruin their relationship and her reputation. And if that happened she would be broke, and that's the only thing that woman cared about. Money. But even though he knew this, there was a part of him that felt excited, that wanted her to come.

Kyoko was in a state of shock. Go to America with Yuki and Fujioka? She couldn't! There were many reasons. First off, she was doing a movie, she couldn't possibly abandon it. Second off, she had to build up her status to get to the top, she couldn't take a vacation, and third off she just… SHE JUST COULD'NT

But even as her mind tried to think up excuses it was clear to her that none of theses were the real reasons why she didn't want to go. There was a voice in her head that was telling her the real reason. It was a simple reason. A reason she found totally irrelevant. A emotion she didn't want to admit she had or even wanted. It was fear.

It was quite simple: She didn't want to go because she was scared.

they hissed in her ears as they pried her hands to moved forward until she had touched Yuki who turned around with a questioning look on his face.They cried as the demons laughed cruelly and jeered. _Stop!! _They yelled trying to give one last feeble attempt to rescue themselves before they evaporated, leaving a jeering crowd of demons behind.Screeched her demons. _You need to no!!!_Said two of her angels in quivering voices. They were clearly out numbered 2-20. _This must be the first time he's ever been truly happy. She cant ruin this!!_

* * *

Meanwhile

A very angry Saena was in her room packing her bags.

__

He told me to leave. ME!! His wife for more than 16 years, and he tells me to leave the house!!

Saena was fuming. Mamoru had just told her to leave. To get out of the house. And all because of the brat she had left in Tokyo.

How did they find out? She had took all the necessary precautions to make sure that they _would'nt_ find out_._ And what was this about Yuki?! He left!! Went to Tokyo to find that failure of a daughter she had. Why hadn't she heard of this sooner!

This was definatley not something she planned on. And it was definatly a setback to her plan.

But no matter. She'd fix everything soon enough.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number quickly.

"Hello. I'd like you to check up on something for me." … "Yes, I mean spy!," she growled into the receiver. It was hard to find good help now a days.

"Kyoko Mogami"

"Yes that was my surname! Look, just do what I tell you AND QUIT ASKING QUESTIONS!" she yelled before she hang up.

__

Well that shoud do it,

she though as she laughed cruely out loud. _That brat was going to pay for ruining her life for a second time._

_

* * *

_

LME, An hour later

President Lory was on the phone in his office with a grave expression on his face.

"Are you telling me what I think your telling me?" he asked gravely as the person on the other line responded.

Lory sighed, "Ok thanks for letting me no" he replied as he hung up the phone sank down into his chair and covered his face with his hands in frusturation.

Lory sighed again as he sat up.

"So she's back," he said aloud as he pulled out a picture from his drawer and looked at it with a hard face as he put it bac down on his desk and covered his face with his hands again in fruturation.

The picture laying on his desk was faced up and there were two people in it.

One was a child with two ponytails looking quite happy holding the bottom of her mothers dress, It was Kyoko. And the other was the mother looking at the child with clear anoyance plastered all over her face.

Saena was back, and this time Lory didn't know if he could stop her.

* * *

**OMFG!! I AM SOOO PROUD OF MYSELF RIGHT NOW :P LMFAO!! sorry but i think this is the best thing ive written 4 this story so far lmao!!**

**Mika: Dont you guys think so to??**

**Kyoko: Definatly !! the best thing so far.**

**Sho: i could do better**

**Yuki: *rolls eyes* Yur proud of_ this ?_**

**Mika: WHATS THAT SUPOSED TO MEAN U IDIOT !! I MADE U !!! AND SHO!! U WOULDNT BE ABLE DO ANYTHING BETTER THAN ME EVEN IF ALBERT EINSTEIN HEPLED U!!**

**Kyoko: YEAH SHE'S RIGHT!!!**

**sho: WHAT!! YOUR COMPARING _ME_ 2 _HER_ !!?**

**Mika: it's not that hard i _ammm_ better =D**

**Kyoko: she is *smiles evily* **

**Mika: *gives kyoko a high five and smiles evily with her***

**Sho: *backs away slowly***

**Yuki: *sighs* Well i guess thats all for now. Reviews plz... even though you dont need to she's already to cocky 4 her own good**

**Mika: *throws shoe at yuki* I HEARD THAT!! I'LL DEAL WITH U LATER!! BUT 4 NOW BYE EVERYONE!!! **

**REVIEWS PLZZZZZZZZ =D**


End file.
